Gender
and Q mating]] s courting]] Sexes (or genders) are the divisions between different members of a species. The divisions are usually naturally evolved to biologically facilitate the combination of life processes for the creation of offspring. In many humanoid species, and other lifeforms related to them by evolution, this involves a combination of two or more individuals' genetic material. It is also possible for members of certain species with compatible or related genetic structures to practice inter-species reproduction. Many species facilitate this bonding with some form of a wedding ceremony. See also * Reproductive system (Anatomy) Gender :" In spite of Human evolution , there are still some traits that are endemic to gender." - Deanna Troi Gender is a cultural construction that often, but not always overlaps the biological division. Male and Female Gender Many familiar races and cultures are based around the division between male and female, a two-sex system where the male adds a genetic seed to be combined with the female's genetic seed in a process also called sex. Many more advanced lifeforms still maintain such distinctions; even the powerful members of the Q Continuum have found that they can practice two-party reproduction in this manner. ( ) In many animal species, the female initiates the mating ritual. Captain Janeway reminded Tom Paris of this when they hyper-evolved into salamander-like species and produced offspring. ( ) When Malcolm Reed was taken over by non-corporeal 'wisps,' he reminded a crewman that she was a female, and later told T'Pol that she was female, and that he wished to mate with her. This discussion suggests that these lifeforms no longer have genders. ( ) :Star Trek: The Original Series was widely known for being the first show to portray woman (of different races, no less) working alongside men in service. :Kate Mulgrew as Captain Janeway was the first female lead Captain of a ''Star Trek series. The first female Captain seen on Star Trek was the ''Saratoga'' captain seen in , played by Madge Sinclair. Kira Nerys was also heralded in the media as being Star Trek's first female First Officer.'' Variations in Gender There are also various alien sexual makeups which consist of different combinations of genders: ;Androgynous : This refers to an individual (or species) which has neither male nor female functions. Species of this nature have uniform and identical sexual characteristics and functions for the creation of offspring. Although simpler lifeforms, like amoebae, simply divide their genetic material to procreate, more advanced lifeforms like Xindi-Insectoids are genderless and reproduce asexually. ( ) : The J'naii reproduce by recombining the genetic material of two individuals, but without assigning either of them a gender role in the sexual process. ( ) ;Hermaphroditic : This refers to an individual (or species) such as the Tholians, which has two or more sexual characteristics or biological functions combined. Unlike the androgynous, hermaphrodites have the capability of being male or female during a sexual process, or undergoing a functional transformation from one gender to another. ::In non-canon novels of the ''Star Trek: New Frontier series, the Hermat species is described as having this type of sexual makeup.'' ;Groups : Some species have more than two sexes, or different capacities are assumed by genders not conforming to the pattern of male/female bonding which seems to be common throughout the galaxy. :Vissians require three separate genders to reproduce: Male, Female, and a Cogenitor who serves as a catalyst for the fertility of the female. ( ) :Andorian marriages typically involve four partners and Bolian marriages are known to include co-spouses. ( ; ) ::It was not revealed whether Andorians mate in fours out of biological need for four parents to make an offspring, or if it is a societal requirement. Several non-canon novels and comics (such as the DS9 series) have portrayed Andorians as having four distinct sexes required for mating; however, only male and female Andorians have been referred to on screen, and no on screen Andorian child has been referred to as having more than two parents. Other novels portray other cultures having three or more sexes, such as Diane Duane's description of a Horta character as being an "orthomale type B4-A". :Species 8472 is composed of five different sexes, ( ) and Doctor Phlox believed Rigelians to have four or five genders. ( ) External Links * ** ** Category:Anatomy